Death Eaters
by cloverchild0
Summary: Hermione, Snape, Lucius...light bond, smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione wondered to herself how she got into this position. She was tied spread eagle (with a nice black silk rope, so as not to leave marks) to the bedposts by her wrists and ankles. She was still in her school uniform, but instead of Gryffindor colors, she was in Slytherin colors. Her white shirt seemed a little tighter, with the top four buttons undone, and her skirt was considerably shorter than normal, just covering what needed to be covered. Her tie was askew, and her shoes were the only things not on…she wasn't sure what had happened to them. She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing at the foot of the bed. **

"**Have we learned not to play with fire Miss Granger? You see, you ask for something too often and you are bound to get it." He was dressed in full Death Eater gear, the only reason she knew it was him before he spoke in that luscious silky voice, was the white blond hair that flowed from the bottom of his hood. **

"**No Mr. Malfoy, on the contrary. Since you are still standing way over there and I am still here all vulnerable and yet not being taken advantage of by the big, mean, sexy Death Eater, I'd say I should have wished a bit harder. This is merely a tease." She stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. The only thing that pointed out she was in fact very turned on was the running of her tongue over her lips in a slow tantalizing manner.**

"**Well then I'd better live up to your expectations. Though that won't be an issue. You'll understand once I've had you, that no one is capable of living up to me." He grunted in that arrogant sexy way he had about him.**

**Shivers ran up her spine as she listened to him. Only this man could get her wet with just the sound of her voice. Well maybe except for Snape. "How did you come to find out about my fantasies anyway Mr. Malfoy? I've certainly never voiced them to you…"**

"**Do you think I don't see the want in your eyes like a bitch in heat whenever I see you? That's enough to tell me you want me to fuck you within an inch of your life. Well that and Severus found your diary…you really should lock that up instead of leaving it on your bedside table Miss Granger."**

"**My bedside table?!" She started. 'Snape was in my room…Snape read my diary…so now he knows I want him too…hmmm…I wonder if this one will work out in my favor? I'll have to take advantage of that!' She thought.**

"**Yes, your bedside table. He went in your room looking for an illegal potion he believed you to be brewing and found something much more interesting. You are lucky Miss Granger that _he_ found that, else you may not be at Hogwarts still…It, well I'll just say 'intrigued' him for now."**

"**Really Mr. Malfoy? Interesting."**

"**Shut up now Miss Granger. I brought you here to fuck you senseless like the worthless mudblood you are, not banter with you all evening."**

**And with that he was on her.**

**He was everywhere and nowhere all at once. His touch was not gentle; his kisses were rough, almost violent. She couldn't get enough. He kissed her so hard it pushed her into the bed, and his hands wandered from pulling on her hair (just hard enough to hurt a little) to down her body, grabbing and squeezing anything he could. He was on her breasts, kneading them hard, and Oh! There we go he got her nipples. **

**Apparently clothes were impairing him of his pleasure because with a flourish he ripped her shirt right off, then pulled out a shining dagger with a serpent for a handle and cut her lacy green bra right in the middle so it popped open and her generous round breasts popped out. Without bothering to toss the clothing away his mouth and hands were all over her breasts, making her whimper with the intense pleasure, and more than a bit of pain. She found she was enjoying the pain though…more nerves and senses were set afire by his touch, sending tingling down to where she wanted his touch most. **

"**Fuck you have gorgeous tits mudblood." He took one hand away from them for a moment causing her to cry out at the loss of attention. He opened his robes to reveal a generous cock dripping with his excitement, and before she could appreciate it fully his hands were back pushing her breasts together violently and fucking them with that dick. The growls he was making were making _her_ so wet, he panties must be dripping by now she thought. His cock was hitting her jaw with every thrust he made and all of a sudden it was gone, only to be shoved in her open mouth.**

"**What are you waiting for bitch? Suck it" He drawled. So she did. She loved sucking dick. She had been told she has quite a talent actually. She closed her lips around the cock in her mouth and started lifting her head to take it in as he fucked her mouth hard. She was glad she could deep throat, because if she couldn't she'd be choking on that marvelous appendage right now. She pushed her head into the bed to take him out as much as she could and starting licking the dripping head, tasting his cum on her tongue.**

"**Fuck you were born to suck cock, weren't you, you little mudblood whore?" He groaned. She could feel his cock pulsing with his impending orgasm, and got ready to swallow, but to her surprise he pulled out of her mouth and spurted all over her tits and face. "Thought I'd let you swallow? You should know better. I've marked you as mine now, Miss Granger. Shit its sexy to see you laying there with my cum all over you, I think I'll let it stay…no need to rush in cleaning you up is there? You're mine to enjoy as long as I want. And I'll enjoy you how I want to, not how you want to…Though from the state of those knickers I'd say you enjoyed that as much as I did."**

**Her only reply was to smirk and lick some of the cum off her lips. He groaned again, and renewed his attack on her breasts. He sucked and squeezed and pinched while she writhed under him arching her back into the attack. His hands stayed on her tits, but his mouth started to wander south, kissing and biting its way down her stomach, leaving behind the occasional mark. He found her hip bone and bit down. Fuck! Had there ever been such a sensation?! No one had done that before and it sent the fire in her clit to a new level. There were teeth marks left there, but she didn't mind at all.**

**He took out his wand and magicked her skirt away, leaving her in only her tie, knee socks and lacy green Brazilian cut panties.**

**The he grasped her ass now and started sucking her breasts again. The occasional pull on her nipples with his teeth and bite on the flesh around them made her scream in pleasure, him grasping her ass and teasing her clit through her panties with his hard again cock was driving her insane with the need to have him buried in her. She tried grinding against him as much as she could in her current bound state, but he only pulled it away. She cried out in disappointment. "Oh you really think I'm going to give it to you because YOU want it now? I don't think so my slut, I'll fuck you when I am good and ready."**

**In a flash he picked up the dagger that had been abandoned on the bed and ran it softly down her body, not cutting, but the cold sensation teasing her nipples even more, down her stomach, over her hipbones, and to the edge of her panties. Painfully slowly he cut through the lace like butter, staring her in the eye the whole time with the hunger and promise of a good hard fuck. She felt those long pale fingers peel her knickers off of her, the cool air hitting her wetness. **

**He drew one pale finger over her slit, she was so wet it came off coated in her juices. That finger was brought to her mouth. "Lick it off, I want to see you taste yourself." She slowly wrapped her lips around his finger and licked it clean. Her tongue continued to like and suck the sensitive finger long after it was clean, enjoying hearing him pant with need. "That's enough teasing Miss Granger…that is my job after all."**

**He leaned back and untied her ankles from their bonds, she could move a little more freely now, but before she could enjoy it he had her legs in the air over his shoulders. He drew the tip of his cock over her clit slowly making her moan, and then he looked her in the eye and in one hard thrust he was buried within her deeply. She screamed in pleasure at being filled. He started thrusting harder, getting as deep as her could. He took her fast and hard and before she knew it she was shaking and screaming his name, toes curling, legs cramping up from the force of her orgasm!**

"**You liked that didn't you mudblood? Well I'm not done yet." He put her legs down, and still fucking her picked up his wand and released the binds on her wrists. "Get on your knees Miss Granger. Now." His tone left no room for compromise. She flipped over and got onto her knees, sitting up straight. He lay down and motioned for her to climb on top. She did, and started moving over him, enjoying being in the power position now. She could ride him however she wanted. **

**He pointed his wand at her and everything went dark. She felt a blindfold over her eyes, silky and smooth against her skin. She pulled at it, but it wouldn't come off. "Now you leave that alone mudblood, and concentrate on riding me." The order sounded too good to be ignored so she left it and worked on riding the cock. He took advantage of the position to play with her breasts some more, pinching her nipples when the mood struck him. She leaned forward to kiss him again, pushing his mask off his face as she did so. He pulled her head to the side and started sucking and biting her neck, making her gasp and ride him even harder. They were both groaning loudly, but she did hear the subtle pop! Of apparition. **

"**So this is where our head girl has gone off too. Your dimwitted friends Potter and Weasley are in quite the uproar over your whereabouts Miss Granger. They went to find you in the Library and, lo and behold! You weren't there. So the headmaster delegated me to find you and, once I was sure you weren't in the castle…well you can guess I was perplexed." The deep silky voice berated. "Then I remembered that diary I found and told my friend Lucius about…and thought to look here. How is she Lucius? Up to standards? A good tight little fuck? I must say that is a most appealing sight, your tits, are magnificent, and your ass is quite nice. Those robes hide quite a bit don't they Miss Granger? I'm hard just from looking at you, and since it is your fault, I am going to use you to remedy the situation." She moaned loudly at the thought. **

**She felt a weight on the bed from behind her, and suddenly a second set of hands were on her, rubbing her body from behind, four hands squeezing her tits. Oh the pleasure of it all! He grabbed her tie and used it as a leash, pulling back on her. He slapped her arse, and brought his cock to her pink pucker in the back. He rubbed himself over it. She moaned at the pleasant sensation his wet cock brought against that spot. She heard a quick whisper and felt her ass lubed and wet. He entered her, groaning at the tightness. Lucius moaned, feeling Snapes' cock rub against his through the thin barrier. **

**She was so full she could almost scream from the pleasure. Lucius started moving inside her while she was caught off guard, and she felt Snape move alternately to him. The sensations were so intense! "Oh god Professor! Your cock feels so good there." She whispered, panting with the impending climax she was feeling. **

"**Ahh mudblood, like being fucked by two Death Eaters at once? Is this one of your fantasies? You like our cocks fucking you while you can't see? While you have no choice what happens next? While you're covered in my cum? Yes you do like it, I can tell by the way your pussy squeezes my cock." The drawl of Lucius grunted.**

"**Yes Miss Granger, you are such a whore, being fucked by two men at once. But you like it, so who are we to deny a bitch ready to be fucked?"**

**With those comments she came explosively, harder than last time. She screamed out with the force of it, not able to contain herself. "Fuck Mr. Malfoy, Professor!!!! Yes! Yes! Yes!" **

**She felt their cocks pulsing in both her entrances, and Lucius came first, grunting and squeezing her tits so hard she knew they would be bruised in the morning. Feeling Lucuis' cock pulse must have been too much for Snape because all of a sudden his dick was throbbing in her ass and she felt his hot liquid pouring into her. With a final tug on her tie he removed himself and performed a cleansing charm on his cock. She heard another whisper and her sight was back, the blindfold gone. **

**She fell onto the large bed, feeling as if she couldn't move again if her life depended on it. **

"**You ought to be more careful who you fuck with Miss Granger, but as for now I think we'll keep you around, you are a most cooperative screw." She heard the professor warn.**

"**Yes mudblood, you can stay around for awhile. The way you suck cock, I couldn't kill you yet." Lucuis added. **

**Hermione just grinned with the implied promise of more of that coming her way, and fell into a sated sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making money off of them. Just making them do some naughty things! ;)

The next morning, Hermione woke up alone. She looked around startled at first, but then remembered where she was - In the Malfoy Mansion. She took a few moments to reflect on the night before. Mmmmmmm but was that fantastic. Snape and Malfoy! She never in her wildest dreams thought that would ever come true. Wildest fantasies yes, she giggled to herself. Many many times there.

"The school! They must be wondering where I am!" she murmured out loud to herself and jumped when she got a reply.

"Everything at Hogwarts is fine Miss Granger. I informed the Headmaster that I sent you home for a few days, as the stress of NEWTS was getting to you. So this means that as I am on leave from potions anyway to work on a special project, that I have you all to myself to enjoy however I want as long as I want. And I do believe I want to enjoy you right now." Professor Snape drawled in that sexy velvety voice.

He pushed her down into the bed and ran his hands all over her. They were everywhere at once it seemed. In her hair, on her shoulders, squeezing her tits, grabbing her ass, teasing her where she wanted his touch the most. His lips were on her nipples, his tongue laving at the sensitive nubs. A bite here and there to break up the sensations and make them all the more anticipated.

He was rubbing and squeezing her breasts as he sucked on them. She reached up to rub her hands against the bulge in his classic black pants. She wanted it out and NOW! Hermione wasn't a girl to just sit and wait for what was cumming to her when she wanted it. To her dismay her hand was pushed away and she got a rough "Wait! I will fuck you when I want to fuck you and first I do believe I want to partake of these allegedly fantastic dick sucking skills of yours that Lucius was boasting about last evening. On your knees Miss Granger."

She pulled herself up to her knees and was greeted with the site of the Professor pulling that magnificent cock out of his pants. She never got to see it the previous night and was studying it now. Memorizing it really. The length, the girth, the way the veins ran up and down it, how the head jutted out proudly. She stuck the tip of her tongue out to taste the cum that was gathering at the tip. This earned a loud moan from above her. "Get on with it Miss Granger, enough teasing. Suck my cock!"

So she did. She took it slowly. Inch by inch she allowed his proud dick entrance into her petite mouth. Soon it was hitting the back of her mouth and she relaxed her throat muscles to take all of him in down her throat. There! She had it all. Quite the impressive feat really since his cock was not what once would call average. It was long and thick. She loved the feeling of having it in her mouth, roving her tongue all over it as though trying to suck it right off if it were possible. Snape started moving with her motions and soon they had a rhythm going that neither of them wanted to stop. She brought her hands up to cup his generous balls and rub his shaft as it moved. This elicited further moaning from the usually snarky potions master.

"My, my, look at this. So is this how you earn your grades mudblood? You suck cock for them? That does look mighty fun though, suppose I might take a turn with you Granger? That's settled then. My cocks already hard from the sight of you choking on that dick with your surprisingly impressive ass in the air and your tits bouncing around. You look like you're begging for a fuck." Malfoy junior was home apparently.

She pulled Snapes cock out of her mouth and look at Draco. "Well Malfoy are you just a big talker or are you going to come over here and fuck me like you say you are? Or are you going to leave me all wet with only one dick to play with?" and she went back to licking and sucking on her Professors cock.

He walked over to the bed, stripping on the way. By the time he was at the big four poster he was naked, his proud cock jutting out as though reaching for the pussy. She felt him climb on the bed and position himself behind her. He ran the tip of his cock all over her very wet slit. She moaned as if to say, 'don't tease me just fuck me'. He laughed and all at once shoved his entire cock into her. His hands were on her ass, rubbing and slapping it.

"Now Miss Granger, just because you are getting fucked now doesn't mean you can slack at all in your attention to me. Consider this. If you do not continue to satisfactorily blow me I will fail you this year and make sure you never get a chance to finish taking potions. Now suck!" She took this threat sincerely and put as much effort as she could into giving the best head of her life. This not being easy with the marvelous fuck that gorgeous Draco was giving her. Nice and hard and fast. Those spankings were perfect as well. Just enough to hurt a decent amount. She was going to have handprints on her ass for a day or two for sure.

The two men moved in opposing directions, both pushing their hard wet cocks into Hermione at the same time. The one still spanking her as he fucked her like he was trying to break her. They were sweating, the moisture shining in the dim candlelight of the room. The Professor stopped them and had her sit up straight. The he pulled two little objects out of his pocket. A whispered word and all of a sudden Hermione was in the dark again, blindfolded. She felt her nipples being pinched most pleasantly. After a minute or two noticed that the pain kept on going. Four hands were rubbing and squeezing her everywhere else. So what- "Nipple clamps Miss Granger. Your pain is my pleasure." She heard her Professor speak. Then two hot mouths contrasting to the cold metal and the pleasant pain the clamps were causing. Two tongues laving her hard points. Oh god she didn't think she could stand it!

Then two hands in her hair, pulling her back down and a cock being shoved back into her mouth. A loud slap! As she was spanked and felt the other cock crammed into her slick pussy. Her scream of pleasure muffled by the cock in her mouth. The moved furiously, picking up the pace. She was almost over the edge; she was feeling as though she would faint from the combined sensations all over her body. The pain and the pleasure were almost too much!

And with the next thrusts into her she came. She saw stars, her whole body convulsing with the power of it. The continuous fucking of her pussy and her mouth just made it all the more intense.

"Beg for us to come for you Granger! Do it!" Draco ordered. "Tell us who is a little cum slut? Who was made for fucking and sucking and begging to be cum on?"

"I am! I am a cum slut. I'm your whore! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Harder! Cum on me!"

With no warning both cocks were pulled out and a second later she felt a hot sticky liquid all over her hair, her face, her tits, her back, her ass.

They all collapsed in a heap, heaving for breath. Hermione felt like jello. If she tried to stand up right now, she would fall right back down.

"That-was-fucking-incredible!" She managed to get out in between breaths.

"I'm definitely going to have to screw you again Granger." Draco added "That was one of the best fucks I've ever had, and I've had some great fucks."

"Miss Granger consider your potions oral passed. Though I may need to re test you in the future to make sure my first assessment was correct. The Professor added.

They all slowly fell into a sated sleep, wondering what would happen later…


End file.
